Time, as Measured in Harry Potter Books
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Molly Hayes reflect on how much her life has changed since the last Harry Potter book.


Time, as Measured In Harry Potter Books

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Molly and the Rest of the Runaways owned by Marvel Comics. Harry Potter owned by Warner Brothers.

As the young group of runaways piled back into the Leapfrog, an advertisement caught Molly's eye: Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince, own it July 16!

It seemed like a lifetime ago when she would have been hyperactively excited about such an event.

Back before her mommy and had..it was before the Pride's underwater house had been blown up.

A new Harry Potter book was also going to be premiering then: Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix.

Molly like almost every other kid in the U.S.A. was excited about the fifth book. She had a lot of hopes for the book: she hope Remus Lupin would find a new, good-paying job, and that Harry would find a nice girlfriend who would make him feel better about Cedric's death. It hadn't been his fault anyway. It was Voldermort's, who was evil and wanted to kill people because of his stupid prejudices.

Her mommy was even making her a Hufflepuff costume.

Molly hoped that they would be more Hufflepuff attention in the fifth book; after all Cedric had died and the rest of Hogwarts had to react to that. Molly had always considered herself a Hufflepuff because she believed friendship to be one of the most important things in the world. Plus badgers were far cuter then hawks, griffins and serpents.

But despite her constant preaching of Hufflepuff's virtues, everyone else on the playground liked Gryffindors the best and some people even liked Slytherin the best.

Lindsey Lowells (Molly's mortal enemy at the time) said Hufflepuff was the stupidest house and that's why J.K. Rowling killed Cedric. Molly was pretty sure that if Lindsey (a diehard Gryffindors fan) was ever sorted she would have been in Slytherin.

Then she found out that her parents were not only Slytherins, they were Slytherin death eaters, who wanted to hurt humans.

That was a blow, but it was balmed a bit by finding out that Nicco could do real live magic and that Gert had a scary but awesome dinosaur.

Molly considered those some of the best days of her young life: she didn't have to go to school and she routinely got to play dress up with a dinosaur or have to brush her teeth or have to deal with stupid Lindsey Lowells. It was almost like a movie.

Then they were busted by the cops and had to run for it again.

Things got really scary when they had to take on the Pride's dark art thing, and Chase almost got killed by a fiery rock monster and ended up snogging with Gert.

Things got even worse when Alex reveal himself to be a Peter Pettigrew.

The thing that Molly remembers most (besides the giant monsters frying Alex) is opening the box and letting the little girl's soul fly freely. The girl's soul was one the shiniest and most amazing thing Molly had ever seen, even more then Karolina's alien form.

Letting the little girl's soul go made the giant monster angry though, and they murdered Alex with fire and then made the Pride's underwater house explode.

Molly was separated from her friends and went to live in an X-Corporation embassy, where a teacher eventually got a copy of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" for her.

Molly had already been tormented by various "what-ifs": What if she hadn't let the girl's soul go? Would her parents still be alive? What if Alex hadn't insisted on taking responsibility? Would she have been fried instead? Would she see her mommy and daddy again in heaven or did they go to hell, where I will never see them again?

Molly read the copy that was given to her mostly to take her mind off things (plus that the teachers got all snotty when the kids didn't act grateful enough).

She was doing fine (well mostly fine) until she got to Sirius falling through the veil.

Molly can't remember much about what was later known just as "the Hayes Incident", but she can recall attacking the book to the point where it was unreadable, and screaming stuff about her mommy and daddy. Then she woke up in medical ward, and the nurse was telling her that she was throwing such a fit that she had to be sedated.

The other kids sort of avoided her after that saying she was stupid for getting so worked over a book.

Molly wasn't close enough to any of them to reveal what really had gotten her upset. They probably would then tell that her parents were bad guys and that they had deserved to die or worst assume she was going to be a bad guy too. So she left them to their misconceptions.

She did e-mail Karolina, Nicco and Gert about it and the e-mails back came gave far more comfort then any of the X-Corporation therapists could.

One day, she got a e-mail to from Karolina to meet where it all started.

It took a painful eternity of time for Gert to convince the X-Corporation guards to let Molly come with her.

It was agreed once more that they would run again. The second adventure began, one far more real and far more important then any magical book


End file.
